Desde Mi Cielo Te Diré Te Amo
by geminisnocris
Summary: No importa que tan valiente seas, el amor es uno de los pocos sentimientos fáciles de confesar, sobre todo cuando tu alma es quien lo grita a voces en un mundo de vivos sordos. (regalo de SAn Valentin)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este fic es un regalo muy especial para una de las que no han perdido la fe en mí y me siguen motivando día a día, por el día de la amistad y antes que termine el mes**

**LIBRAARKANA **

**Enjoy it **

**Espero que te guste y a quienes pasen a leer me dejen su mejor review.**

**Gracias por esos mensajes privados y reviews a mis historias dormidas, por esas lectoras que aún esperan que vuelva, tardo, lo sé pero no olvido, pienso terminar mis historias poco a poco ,ustedes se lo merecen.**

**Gracias.**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de don Kuru**

**Desde mi cielo te diré te amo**

La noche estaba fría, una suave llovizna comenzaba a bañar la ciudad, la tranquilidad se podía sentir en los alrededores, y aun dentro de la patrulla donde dos hombres comenzaban su día a día laboral, el hielo que la tormenta que se aproximaba traía consigo, se colaba sin permiso y empañaba ligeramente el parabrisas.

—_Unidad 2623._

Una llamada por la radio rompió el silencio.

—Unidad 2623, adelante— contestó uno de los hombres.

—_Asalto zona 13, herido de bala, sospechosos en fuga._

—Entendido, vamos en camino.

La sirena lanzó el grito, pidiendo espacio entre la aun concurrida vía, las rotativas comenzaron a brillar iluminando cada pared en el camino, la zona trece era peligrosa, un laberinto de callejones sin salida que los ladrones utilizaban para perder a la policía, algunas veces con éxito para ellos, otras con pérdidas humanas lamentables.

Cada salida a velocidad de la patrulla le hacía sentir cosquilleos es su estómago, a pesar de llevar casi cuatro años en la estación como un policía rural, Shura no se acostumbraba a los arranques acelerados de su compañero, quien normalmente llevaba el volante en cada ronda, un joven de casi treinta años, Aioros, a quienes él mismo y compañeros habían apodado, "el arquero" por su excelente puntería, era su ídolo personal, y le encantaba que fuese asignado como su compañero en esos últimos días, ya que justo de él había aprendido algunas técnicas de tiroteo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el lugar de los hechos, algunos vecinos se habían acumulado frente a un edificio, secreteándose y compartiendo versiones extraoficiales, a simple vista era una pequeña joyería llamada "El Abismo", las ventanas estaban rotas y el azul y rojo intermitente de la ambulancia que les había ganado delantera les indicaba donde estaba el herido.

—Ha fallecido— dijo, uno de los paramédicos acercándose hasta la patrulla que ya había sosegado la sirena y sus luces, con una tablilla llena de papeles, sus ojos aun brillantes, llenos de adrenalina y su uniforme pringado de la sangre rojo oscuro que escapaba del cuerpo del hombre en el suelo— era un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta y cinco años—describió, leyendo y acomodando cada hoja en su lugar— herida de bala en su pecho, dos dedos arriba de su corazón, justo en el marcapaso, la puerta estaba abierta cuando llegamos, había una joven, de cabello largo— meditó un momento , buscando en la información que había recogido— pero cuando intentamos hacerle algunas preguntas ya había desaparecido.

—Gracias — dijo Shura, a la vez que sacaba un bolígrafo de su camisa para firmar la corta declaratoria del joven y regresarla para el informe final.

—Yo me quedaré revisando la Joyería, tu ve al callejón—dijo Aioros, cerrando el zipper de su chaqueta y acomodando el quepis sobre sus cabellos castaños— no creo que hayan ido muy lejos, recuerdan que están armados, ten cuidado no dudes en informarme.

Shura no renegó, al contrario, afirmó con su cabeza, había aprendido a obedecer cada orden sin contradecir a su superior, porque así era como lo veía, más que un simple compañero, un maestro, un líder, desde pequeño había sido creado en un ambiente de estricto, su padre, un hombre respetable y excombatiente de la guerra , había sido condecorado con varias medallas por su valentía y lealtad, se llamaba Cid, y él quería ser igual, "la Justicia siempre está del lado de los más fuertes" le había repetido una y otra vez cuando preguntó sin querer que sentimiento le abordaba al matar a alguien y le había parecido la frase más hermosa ,por lo tanto así quería morir, haciendo valer los reglamentos y la justicia de mano fuerte, sin temor, siendo el mejor policía de la estación, ambos salieron del auto, tomando caminos diferentes, se despidió con un ademan en su mano, entrando al callejón, desenfundando su arma, afilando su mirada.

Cada paso era lento, preciso, sin titubeos, la pistola se veía brillante, la llovizna había pasado a convertirse en una garuba, y pequeños resplandores se reflejaban en el azul de su chaqueta y el negro del arma acompañados de suaves retumbos que apenas y se acercaban. Tal vez no se había percatado, pero había caminado más de diez minutos entre demasiada quietud, los huecos de la calle se estaban llenando de agua, haciendo que sus botas produjeran ese singular chapoteo cada vez que daba un paso en falso, engañado por los espejismos que fabricaban un piso falso bajo sus pies, su vista viajaba de un lado a otro, con lentitud y precisión, con sus ojos acostumbrados ya a la oscuridad que le rodeaba, asegurando que cada sombra fuese un simple objeto inerte, revivido con la lluvia y los relámpagos que ya se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Más adelante, posiblemente en una de las primeras curvas de los extensos callejones, una tenue luz amarilla se agitaba contra la pared, un reflejo que proyectaba la figura de tres personas, Shura se acercó a la pared contraria, esperando poder tener un mejor blanco para disparar, dio dos pasos más y terminó por doblar la esquina que le separaba de la escena, quedando tras un par de barriles cargados de fuego, el olor a gasolina que habían usado para encenderlo le hacía arder la nariz-_siempre la había odiado- _se ubicó en medio, abriendo ligeramente su boca, cuando lo primero que sobresalió fueron los largos cabellos oscuros que él conocía muy bien, sabía que los hombres estarían escondidos, sabía que estaban armados, pero nadie había dicho nada sobre un rehén, mucho menos uno que él conocía.

—_Geist_— murmuró, tensando cada musculo de su boca, presionando sus dientes, llenándose de miedo y furia e impotencia a la vez.

La había conocido años atrás, cuando apenas era una adolecente a punto de terminar la secundaria y el un joven de veintiún años, recién graduado en la policía y cuya primera misión había sido vigilar un colegio, ese día comenzaban las clases y el director había pedido reforzar la parte trasera de la institución.

Lo primero que vio fue su mochila, un bolso verde oscuro con solo una tira para colocar sobre el pecho, luego sus pequeños zapatos unidos a sus piernas estilizadas bajo la enagua a cuadros gris, por ultimo sus ojos, de un negro oscuro, tan oscuro como un abismo, en donde calló y nunca más pudo salir de nuevo.

—Debería estar en clase señorita.

—Y usted comiendo donas…

Rio, victoriosa por pensar haberlo dejado callado.

—Ese no es mi trabajo, mi trabajo en mantener a los estudiantes dentro de la institución, así que le voy a pedir con todo respeto que regrese a su clase.

La joven rio, esta vez soltando una breve pero fresca carcajada, tomó su mochila y se la colocó, eso sin perderle de vista, con movimientos lentos para emprender una carrera que no llegó muy largo.

Media hora después, estaba Shura, llevando a rastras a una jovencita muy enfadada hacia la dirección.

El sonido del trueno llenó totalmente el lugar, rebotando en las paredes, intensificando el ruido hasta hacerlo ensordecedor, despertándolo de los recuerdos, mientras instintivamente se ponía de pie, el perímetro estaba libre, solo estaban ellos cuatro, apuntó directamente al joven que se encontraba frente a Geist, ambos no pasaban de los veinte años, el chico tenía una enorme gorra "rasta" de donde se escapan algunos dreads alrededor de su rostro, mientras el otro, mas estilizado vestía una licra y una camiseta pegada a su cuerpo, una vez teniéndolos de frente los reconoció a todos.

—Los Fantasmas del abismo.

Y comprendió, que el haberse dejado llevar por la tensión de ver a la joven entre ellos, fue uno de los peores errores que había cometido. Eran un grupo organizado, con pocos años en el mundo de los robos a mano armada, amigos de Geist, casi su líder cuando ella se lo proponía, rechazados por la sociedad había dicho una vez, ella refiriéndose a los bandidos. Pero de la misma forma había algo diferente esta vez, el rostro de la chica parecía contrariado, con un pequeño ápice de dolor, enmarcado en las apenas visibles líneas entre sus cejas.

Uno de los chicos, el de los cabellos caribeños, soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Vaya, vaya— dijo, cruzando sus brazos, acercándose peligrosamente hacia él, sin miedo al cañón que apuntaba sin titubeos a un punto fácil de desviar— pero miren que nos trajo la marea… la Cabra

El apodo no le molestaba, de hecho había sido nombrado por ella en una ocasión al ser el único que pudo subir sin dificultad hasta la parte alta de una casa brincando de estaño en estaño, lo que le molestaba era la forma en como salía de la boca de ese criminal.

—Medusa…— nombró.

—Dijiste que no iba a haber testigos…

Una voz más interrumpió a sus espaldas, haciéndole maldecir en silencio, sintiendo el frio de un arma en su cuello.

—Muchachos esto ya es demasiado— Geist se puso de pie viendo de uno a otro— ya tenemos lo que queríamos, creo que no es necesario hacer nada más, solo quítenle el arma y espósenlo, que los demás politontos que no tardan en llegar le encuentren— rió tomando su mochila.

Shura soltó el arma, quedando a merced por un momento de los ahora tres jóvenes que lo rodeaban, pero algo pasó, el chico de la licra a quien llamaban serpiente de mar por su fama de escurridizo, se giró hacia Geist apuntando un arma que sacó de su ajustada vestimenta y apuntando en su espalda mientras esta se ponía en marcha.

—Ya no quiero más ordenes tuyas Geist, todos sabemos que este tipo es tu amigo, también sabemos que nos va a identificar apenas y su compañero lo encuentre, ya metimos las patas al no poder sacar lo que buscábamos sin víctimas y ahora quieres que dejemos a este bueno para nada vivo.

La joven se volteó y entonces Shura pudo ver algo de miedo en sus ojos.

—x—

Aioros terminó sacándose los guantes blancos que la forense le había prestado para revisar un poco la escena del crimen, un golpe muy limpio y directo, sabían lo que buscaban y eran posiblemente conocidos del dueño, solo había un pequeño detalle que al encontrarlo le hizo dudar un poco, un largo cabello negro unido al vidrio donde mostraban una de las joyas más caras y finas de la tienda y posible blanco del robo, _la cabeza del sagitario dorado_, un pedazo de tela verde musgo y unos audífonos en forma de estrella, que él reconocía a la perfección, el policía apartó sus cabellos para acomodar el quepis sobre su frente sudada, a pesar del frio de la noche la congoja le rodeaba, si lo que suponía era cierto, la joven que vio el paramédico no era otra más que Geist, la única mujer que sin saberlo , era capaz de remover la razón de su compañero de una manera asombrosa y abrumante.

— ¿Por qué no la arrestas y ya?

Le había comentado la vez que la pillaron robando manzanas en una frutería de la calle, hacía ya unas semanas atrás.

—Me gusta verla sonreír, libre, espontanea, aunque eso me cueste mi trabajo— le había respondido, tardando en salir de la patrulla para darle tiempo de escapar.

No la consideraban mala, no tenían mucho de haberse dado cuenta que quien movía los planes de aquellos pandilleros era ella, Aioros sabía que él se había decepcionado, pero que aun así no perdía la esperanza de verla cambiar. Porque Shura era muy valiente, era leal a su estación de policía, a su compañero, pero era incapaz de demostrarle a aquella joven cuanto le amaba en secreto.

—Algún día arquero— le había confesado una noche de copas.

—Ya es mayor de edad, deberías decirle que siempre le has vigilado y que te gusta desde que era una chiquilla de colegio.

—Me haces sentir como un pedófilo resignado.

La voz de Sasha, la joven forense, le regresó al presente y la preocupación de Aioros aumentó, cuando esta le dijo tener cuatro tipos de huellas en el despacho desordenado del joyero, presionó con fuerza lo que había encontrado y salió del lugar.

—Voy en busca de mi compañero— le dijo, e inmediatamente pidió refuerzos antes de entrar la callejón.

—x—

La situación dio un giro impresionante, él y Geist se había vuelto rehenes, ambos uno al lado del otro, con sus manos atadas a la espalda, sentados sobre los charcos que ya se hacían cada vez más grandes, la lluvia había aumentado de un momento a otro de la misma forma que la rayería partía el cielo , iluminando cada rincón. No había manera de poder pedir refuerzos, pero estaba casi seguro que Aioros aparecería con la caballería en cualquier momento.

—Dije que no quería testigos y mira lo que nos persigue, un policía, les dije que este callejón era demasiado predecible para estos tipos, pero nunca me escuchan, solo a Geist.

La serpiente parecía molesto, caminaba de un lado a otro con el arma en la mano con si fuera un juguete, tambaleándola de un lado a otro, apuntando con locura a donde le daba la gana.

—Será porque ella es nuestra líder—Medusa, quien estaba recostado con otra arma, apuntándoles en el suelo habló, casi en un tono muy bajo, pero seguro de no haberse equivocado de lo que decía, de seguro sabía que le tacharían de traidor también.

Los otros dos chicos se voltearon a ver.

—Yo creo que esto es parte de un plan para quedarte con todo ¿no es cierto? — Dijo, el más joven de los tres, quien se había mantenido callado y a quien todos llamaban Delfín— ella conoce al tipo, sabemos que es su amigo.

Silencio.

—Él no es mi amigo— Geist bufó molesta, tratando de aflojar sus ataduras— si lo fuera se hubiese ido de vuelta sin decir nada y nos hubiese dejado robar en paz.

—Hay un muerto— Shura habló, casi qué segunda vez en todo el rato que había estado observando los puntos débiles de los jóvenes una y otra vez— eso sobrepasa un simple robo sin víctimas, no pueden escapar, una vez que se sepa sus identidades no pararan de buscarlos...

Shura vio al joven Serpiente, alborotar sus cabellos con desespero, dejando su mirada fija sobre la pared que aun brillaba, poco ya, con el fuego que apenas sobrevivía a la lluvia, perdido entre las ideas que de seguro iban y venían, la mirada perdida de la Medusa y el ceño fruncido del Delfín.

— ¡Calla maldito! —explotó la voz de la serpiente de mar junto al arma, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de la joven.

No hubo un momento que dudara en la acción que iba a tomar, y aun con sus manos atadas soltó una patada que hizo volar la pistola del delincuente por los aires, de un movimiento aflojó la cuerda y pudo tomar el control de la situación, un disparo que no salió de su arma le hizo girar con rapidez, buscando que la chica quedara a salvo.

—Esto no le va a gustar al patriarca— habló Geist, poniéndose de pie con torpeza.

Shura volteó hacia el suelo, viendo como el charco se teñía de rojo con la sangre de Medusa.

—Solo teníamos que tomar la cabeza del sagitario y listo— gritó el delfín— no era mi intención dispararle, yo solo quería asustar al policía— el joven exasperado tomó de nuevo el arma, siguiendo una orden silenciosa por parte del chico serpiente— no debe haber testigos entonces— murmuró, girando hacia Geist, apuntando el arma y presionando el gatillo— no me dejas otra opción.

Shura vio todo en cámara lenta, la bala, su trayectoria directa al corazón, tomó de nuevo su arma y disparó justo a la sien del joven lanzándose como escudo humano frente a la chica, ambos cayeron al suelo, tres muertos, un herido y un fugitivo, quien tomó la mochila que traía Geist y huyó, pensando que todos habían muerto.

—x—

Geist se incorporó, Shura le había tirado al suelo de nuevo antes que la bala la tocase, cortó la cuerda con la que había sido amarrada en un desesperado intento de ver quienes vivían. La orden había sido muy clara, robar la cabeza del sagitario dorado, sin testigos, pero la situación se había complicado cuando el viejo, quien se suponía ya había salido del lugar, abrió la puerta de su taller con una caja de diamantes en su mano.

La reacción había sido inmediata por parte de la serpiente, un disparo justo a su corazón, no hubo otra forma de extraer la preciada joya que quebrando el vidrio de la urna donde descansaba, el chico le había pasado una bolsa de tela en su mochila, pero ella prefirió guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Se palpó, aún estaba ahí, serena y brillante, un trueno le hizo respingar, y el quejido leve del policía le hizo agacharse hasta tomarlo sobre su regazo, sintió la calidez de la sangre sobre sus manos al pasarla sobre su pecho aun uniformado, y apartó un poco de barro que le llenaban las mejillas.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La pregunta iba más para ella que para el mismo herido, sintió un nudo en su garganta, recordando las pocas cosas que él había hecho por ella, su preocupación en los estudios evitar llevarla por algún cargo menor.

—Perdona por decir que no éramos amigos, solo no quería que salieras lastimado, Shura… por favor no mueras—susurró dejando escapar una traviesa lagrima sobre sus mejillas, escuchando la respiración pausada y cada vez más ronca y lenta.

—x—

Shura entre abrió sus ojos, el último aliento de su vida quería dejarlo ir con el nombre de esa chiquilla revoltosa que siempre había amado.

—Geist…

Pero ella lo calló con un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Pediré ayuda, por favor no hables.

—Ellos… te van a buscar…yo…

—Ya lo sé bobo, pero tú debes hacerlo, tu eres mi policía solo tú puedes arrestarme…

La vio sonreír, entre lágrimas, como el consuelo que le dan a los moribundos para que puedan ir en paz, observó de reojo, una luz en el cielo, un helicóptero pensó, el aire era cada vez era más difícil de atrapar, un suspiro hondo.

—Yo… Te amo

Murmuró, pero esta vez a sus espaldas, viéndola presionar un cuerpo inerte, a él, frunció su ceño, vio sus manos, luego a Aioros, entrando con su pistola en las manos, para cuando regresó la vista hacia Geist ya se había marchado y su cuerpo, estaba en el suelo, y junto a él ahora su compañero, llorando.

—Aioros—dijo, acercándose— estoy acá…

—No te va a escuchar— una voz a su espalda

— ¿Quién eres? — se giró de inmediato.

—A estas alturas realmente no estoy seguro de saber quién soy, pero él no te va a escuchar.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque al igual que yo, tu estas muerto.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí con este segundo cap., regalo para LIBRARKANA espero que te guste, de igual a todos los que le han dado seguir y dejan sus hermosos reviews, quiero leerlos

Efímero.

Shura se sentó sobre una bolsa de basura, entrelazó sus dedos , y recostó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, no sentía calor, ni frío , o hambre o cualquier otra emoción que en vida hubiese podido experimentar, lo único que le inundaba era la necesidad de saber de aquella joven por la que literalmente había perdido su vida, el conteo de los días era imposible, y a su lado, su nuevo amigo, si se le podía decir así al único ser que le podía escuchar y ver, tampoco cooperaba mucho. Su vida no existía, era solo una ráfaga de sus propios recuerdos y deseos, buscó con su mirada hasta toparse con la figura del aún desconocido que lo acompañaba.

― ¿Tienes mucho tiempo de estar aquí?

La pregunta había salido de sus labios, casi como un suspiro entrecortado, para romper el hielo, para comenzar a salir de la rutina de ver el sol y la luna todos los días sin derecho a contarlos.

El joven, de cabellos azulados y mirada picara le sonrió de soslayo, acercándose hasta sentarse justo a su lado, vestía una chaqueta negra con un enorme escorpión en su espalda y unos vaqueros desteñidos que hacían juego con la camiseta interior celeste, su cabello notablemente largo se unía en una cola baja tapando la mitad del dibujo.

―No lo sé― le respondió, de una manera simple, casi graciosa― sabes, no recuerdo cuando o como paré aquí, tampoco tengo muy claro la razón de mi muerte, de vez en cuando una sensación extraña se extiende en mi pecho y mi cabeza da vueltas, pero no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo tengo de estar así… muerto― dijo al final, como queriendo negar su situación.

―Tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de este callejón…―Shura se puso de pie, caminando hacia la salida, pasando por donde aún estaban las marcas blancas de la escena del crimen, se detuvo un momento, y se giró de improvisto.

―¿Cómo es que solo yo estoy aquí? –preguntó, al chico que aún se mantenía sentado donde anteriormente estaba él.

―Ellos fueron llevados por las sombras― dijo el chico.

― ¿Sombras?

―Ya sabes…

―No sé, por eso te pregunto.

―Cuando tienes muchos pendientes en tu vida, pero has sido malo con aquellos que te hacen el bien o no te molestan, las sombras te reclaman como suyo y formas parte de la oscuridad de las almas en pena que nunca descansaran.

Shura lo observó, estudiando cada palabra escuchada, podría decirse que con un poco de temor ante tanta seriedad.

―Sabes mucho sobre esto.

―Sí, los médiums son algo locos sabes― dijo, soltando una carcajada.

― ¿Médiums?

―Si ya sabes, los que hablan con los fantasmas…

―Es decir que tú puedes salir de este callejón cuando quieras.

―Si claro aquí no hay mucha acción.

Shura tomó su mano en una acción inconsciente, por primera vez luego de un tiempo de estar a su lado rozándose como dos compañeros de trabajo.

―Por favor, vamos, ayúdame a salir de este lugar, puedo ayudarte a recordar, incluso encontrar algo sobre tu muerte en la estación, si tú me ayudas, yo te ayudare es una promesa.

El Chico asintió.

….

La última vez que había recorrido las calles de esa ciudad, había sido para despedirse y según él no volver nunca más, el dolor de una perdida le había mandado lejos, pero ahora el mismo dolor le traía de vuelta.

Una carta en su buzón electrónico unos días atrás, traía consigo el sello de la policía como remitente, no quiso abrirla de inmediato, prefirió entonces tomar el primer vuelo y regresar al lugar que lo vio nacer. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esta vez vestido con un gabán negro que le llegaba casi a sus pies, un sombrero del mismo color que permitía que su cabello turquesa sobresaliese bajo su corta ala, se detuvo de frente a un lugar que conocía a la perfección, su mirada azul fría y calculadora revisaba meticulosamente cada rincón de la fachada, era la joyería de su abuelo, no había cambiado en nada, incluso sus ventanas a pesar de estar rotas, conservaban el estilo anglosajón de unos dragones de madera como marcos.

Las tiras amarillas del paso restringido estaban rasgadas, apenas habían pasado un par de noches, y dos policías custodiaban el lugar, ambos le observaron con cierto recelo.

─Mi nombre es Camus, mi abuelo Krest fue el propietario de esta joyería─ dijo, viendo de uno a otro de los uniformados─ ¿su jefe?─ ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver, uno de ellos abrió su boca, pero una voz desde dentro de la tienda les interrumpió.

─Bienvenido señor Camus, es un gusto que haya venido con tanta brevedad─ un joven castaño, vestido con un gabán azul marino salió de la parte trasera del negocio, trayendo consigo unas hojas y un pequeño exhibidor de cristal parecido a una ánfora de vidrio─ permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Aioria Proveros, soy el agente que está a cargo de la investigación del robo y muerte del señor Krest, su abuelo, acompáñeme por favor─ pidió, haciendo un ademan con sus manos ocupadas.

Camus frunció su entrecejo dando unos pasos dentro del lugar, recorrió las paredes y aparadores, los reloj cucú, las pulseras de oro, aretes y cadenas, parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido seis años atrás, cuando apenas él rondaba los dieciséis.

─Si necesita tiempo lo comprendo.

La voz del joven, le sacó de sus cavilaciones _¿más tiempo para qué?_ pensó, imaginando la soledad de su abuelo entre objetos inanimados, complaciendo clientes con su sonrisa burlona o seriedad cuando era preciso, de su concentración al grabar los anillos que unían parejas o los brazaletes de pequeños bebés, o simplemente haciendo alguna joya a su abuela, quien amaba cada elaborado trabajo del anciano, principalmente las joyas incrustadas sobre el metal dorado.

─No, está bien─ de pronto una duda lo abordó─ supongo que mi abuela, la señora Garnet ya se encargó del entierro o los papeleos de las propiedades de mi abuelo.

─Esos detalles no lo sé, en teoría el correo tuvo que llegarle luego de la llamada de algún familiar─ dijo, revisando entre las hojas, luego se quedó en silencio por un instante leyendo algunos datos que Camus de reojo vio resaltados─ de hecho. Usted fue asignado como heredero único por su abuelo Krest por si algo le llegase a pasar, usted es su único familiar, no está la señora Garnet, si quiera o su padre.

Familia, eso que había olvidado hace algún tiempo, suspiró resignado, tal vez su padre había sido notificado también, pero Degel no era un hombre sentimental que volara desde el otro lado del mundo por la muerte de su abuelo y se lo había demostrado cuando él regresó a Francia y la única persona que lo recibió fue la secretaria de su padre con las llaves de su nuevo departamento y su puesto en el cabeza del negocio familiar. La vida le había mostrado que el apego emocional le hacía débil, aun así sabia y conservaba el recuerdo que su abuelo estimaba mucho a él y a su mejor amigo.

─Milo─ murmuró, cuando su mirada perdida se topó con una foto de tres personas que su difunto abuelo había mandado a enmarcar, él y sus dos mejores amigos─ no, esta bien─ dijo para sí mismo ─Por favor pasemos al despacho y terminemos con esto─ dijo rayando a la hostilidad, si había regresado también acabaría con esos fantasmas que tanto le perseguían en su cabeza.

El agente asintió, cerrando tras de ellos la puerta de aquella vieja oficina.

─x─

─Puedo sentir la energía de Fernando.

La mujer, una hermosa latina de caderas pronunciadas, disfrazada de gitana tomaba la mesa por los bordes mientras su cabeza daba giros lentos y sus ojos se ponían en blanco, sobre la mesa redondeada en los bordes, había una foto de un joven rubio de ojos verdes, muy bien parecido y no mayor de veintitrés años.

Shura estaba al lado de su amigo, quien reía disimuladamente ante el espectáculo, había cosas que aún le parecían fascinantes, como la capacidad de poder estar en medio de varias personas sin ser vistos, o de poder atravesar paredes, o la forma casi traslucida de su cuerpo en algunas circunstancias, observó a su alrededor, varias almas entraban y salían negando, él se mantenía de pie con sus brazos cruzados y en silencio, esperando la razón por la cual su joven amigo lo había traído a este lugar, la mujer a simple vista era una estafadora, que decía lo que todos querían escuchar.

─Oye

Dijo, finalmente y cuando el aburrimiento y la poca desesperación que lo abordaban hicieran mella en su paciencia, el chico solo lo observó, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

─Creo que deberíamos seguir buscando.

─Claro, perdona, me gusta ver a esta mujer─ rio, como Shura nunca lo había escuchado, fresco, libre─ esta calle está llena de médiums y videntes que se supone nos pueden ver, nunca he hecho contacto con alguno, me da un poco de miedo.

─Tampoco se ven muy sinceros que digamos…─le continuó Shura, caminando entre la gente que estaba dentro de la habitación─ vamos, tal vez estemos cerca de la estación y podamos encontrar a Geist y tu pasado.

El chico solo asintió saliendo tras de él, podía sentirle dando pasos a su espalda, como un escalofrío y se preguntaba si así sería con los que estaban vivos, como sería tocarlos, o poder hablar con ellos, se detuvo de repente, el conocía a alguien en la estación de policía que sabía mucho sobre eso, lo apodaban Mascara de la muerte, hablaba mucho sobre encuentros paranormales y molestaba con ver muertos tras los agentes jóvenes que apenas y hacían la práctica.

Cuando ambos salieron hasta la calle todo le era muy familiar, incluso un enorme gimnasio en la cera de en frente. Giro sobre sus propios pasos y con una mueca le indicó al joven peliazul que le siguiera.

El lugar tenía unos ventanales enormes, y se podía observar a las personas que se ejercitaban, algunos hacían spinning, otras pesas y los menos atléticos aeróbicos con una joven cabellos verdes.

Era fascinante como no tenían reflejo, como eran parte de todo y al mismo tiempo de nada, ambos se quedaron como estatuas, viendo el ir y venir de los que estaban dentro. La energía que despedían era como un imán, principalmente la chica que se movía de un lado a otro con su cabello esmeralda, gritando y llamando a moverse a la mayoría, principalmente al peliazul quien no le perdía de vista. Le codeó levemente, como para intentar continuar.

─Esa chica…

─ ¿La conoces?

─No lo sé, pero la niña que está…─ colocó sus manos sobre el vidrio sin traspasarlo─ ahí.

Shura regresó su mirada, impresionado por saber que posiblemente las cosas físicas no estaban tan lejos de su alcance, observando a la pequeña que sin percatarse se había acercado hasta donde estaban ellos y parecía que les observaba ¿sería que ella podía verles? O sentirles, incluso levantó su pequeña mano y la colocó sobre el vidrio, justo sobre la del joven, hasta que la voz de la joven que en un breve instante estaba junto a la pequeña, les hizo dar un paso atrás.

─Shura…─escuchó de los labios de su amigo antes de verlo desvanecer tras la figura que hacía a sus espaldas

─x─

La música había sido su carrera pero para complacer a sus padres, lo suyo había sido sudar, bailar, el ejercicio, eso la llenaba o por lo menos le alivianaba el peso de su pasado, las emociones cruzadas que marcaron su vida unos años atrás. Pero ahora su vida era plena, desde que llegase su hija, una hermosa de cabellos azulados de quien todos desconocían parentesco a alguno de sus compañeros de universidad o amigos, y el trabajo en ese gimnasio, todo le permitía darse una vida cómoda al lado de su hija y ahora su hermana menor, quien había buscado asilo en su casa estos días.

La música se detuvo, y la gente aplaudió la sesión de ejercicios de esa tarde, ella hizo una divertida inclinación hacia sus seguidores, y buscó con su mirada a la pequeña que normalmente se mantenía a su lado jugando con las muñecas de trapo hechas por su abuela, pero esta vez no estaba ahí, se secó el sudor con un paño que había colocado en su cuello y recorrió con la mirada el lugar, hasta fijar su vista en su hija, frente al ventanal con sus manos puestas sobre el vidrio enorme, frente a un hombre que no le era totalmente desconocido.

Caminó rápidamente hasta colocarse tras su hija, descansó sus manos sobre los pequeños y frágiles hombros de la niña y su mirada se cristalizó, al mismo tiempo que la ira le recorría de pies a cabeza.

─Alessa, vámonos de aquí─ dijo, mientras se apartaba, tomando la mano de la niña y perdiéndose entre la gente.

─x─

Un paseo luego de verse abatido de la noticia, un asesinato que él consideraba innecesario, una joya que pertenecía a la familia y que él se veía obligado a recuperar, tal vez viendo en ella la oportunidad de redimirse entre tanta culpa, sus pies le llevaban ligero hacia el sur de la ciudad, sentía como si pudiese llegar con los ojos cerrados hasta su destino, sin tropezarse con algo o alguien, quería verlo, sentir el frio de ambas lápidas que no pudo llorar, saber que de verdad no era una pesadilla , si no parte de su pasado, había perdido dos personas a quienes quería mucho en su vida, pero a ninguna había enterrado, ambas habían partido abandonadas por su persona, o por lo menos, así lo sentía, una voz, se detuvo, Camus tuvo que regresarse, quedarse de pie por un largo rato, viendo tras la traslucidez del cristal a esa chica que ya no era aquella jovencita tímida tras unos lentes, como saludaba, como tomaba la toalla y secaba su frente, era ella sin duda, la manzana de la discordia entre él y su mejor amigo, el punto de quiebre, la razón de su huida de aquel lugar, bajó su mirada, y un par de pequeños ojos azules le capturaron de inmediato, se lo recordaba, de hecho podía sentir esa energía que su amigo desprendía de sus poros con solo ver a esa pequeña.

─Podría ser…─murmuró entre dientes, pero la figura de aquella ahora mujer de cabello verdes tras la niña le hizo trastabillar, por un momento se sintió mareado, frio, paralizado.

─Alessa, Vámonos de aquí─ logró escuchar a medias cuando las vio alejarse, cuando antes que se perdieran entre la multitud los ojos de la chica se llenaran de nostalgia e ira al mismo tiempo.

Luego quedó de pie, sintió como un golpe en el diafragma, como si tuviese frío, pero desde dentro, como si no fuese él y flotara sobre su cuerpo, luego nada y cayó al suelo sosteniendo su cabeza.

─x─

─¿Estas bien?

Shura no podía creerlo, su amigo había estado dentro del cuerpo de aquel hombre de cabellos turquesa, pero una vez el tipo había caído al suelo de rodillas, este se había sostenido de pie, también asombrado, y sosteniendo levemente su cabeza, le tomó su mano y a paso lento se alejó del lugar.

─Pude sentir algo extraño─ le dijo una vez incorporado de nuevo─ escuché un nombre, Milo… pero no sé si él se llama así o simplemente…─guardo silencio ─ mi cabeza me duele demasiado, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así.

─ ¿Milo?

─Dijo Milo, desde muy dentro de su corazón─ murmuró.

Shura pudo ver el dolor en su mirada, pero siguió caminando, llevándolo del brazo.

─Tenemos un dato, créeme que buscaremos en la oficina─ dijo, y cuando regresó su mirada estaba a unos pasos de la estación de policía. Sin explicarse como había hecho para llegar tan rápido sujetó más fuerte a su compañero a quien ahora llamaría Milo y caminó entre las paredes.

─x─

Geist se despertó si a tener pesadillas y no poder pegar los ojos se le llamaba dormir, se sentó en un pequeño sillón al lado de una de las ventanas en la casa de su hermana, metió la mano bajo su blusa, y atrapo con sus dedos la joya que colgaba de su cuello, el Sagitario Dorado, la balanceó contra luz y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, un pedazo frió de un metal costoso, había significado varias vidas, entre ellas la de un hombre que posiblemente le había amado lo suficiente como para poner su vida por la de ella. El reloj de la sala casi marcaba las tres de la tarde, aun así ella no se atrevía a salir de su refugio, tuvo miedo, aun lo tenía, sabía que Saga, a quien le trabajaba, no dejaría de buscarla y para una persona como ese hombre desquiciado y poderoso no existía un lugar sobre la faz de la tierra donde se pudiese esconder, sabía que todo era cuestión de tiempo. Tenía dos opciones, o entregaba la joya a la policía o buscaba a su compañero, y le hacía llegar a Saga el pequeño colgante.

La puerta cedió y se sobresaltó en el sillón, la figura esbelta de su hermana y su sobrina se abrieron paso en silencio, la niña tomó asiento al lado de ella y su hermana se dejó caer en el sillón del frente, con su cabeza hacia atrás y las manos sobre su rostro.

─¿Todo bien?

─Regresó…

Geist se incorporó, besando la coronilla de la pequeña, quien se levantó a pintar a la mesa del comedor, dio un par de pasos arrastrados y se dejó caer al lado de la peliverde.

─Shai ¿Quién regresó?

─Camus, volvió y justamente lo vi fuera del gimnasio.

─Tal vez quiera hablar contigo.

─El me dijo que tendría una sorpresa para mi ¿sabes? ─Geist la vio llenar sus ojos de lágrimas─ me prometió que Camus seria nuestro padrino y yo… tenía la sorpresa que iba a ser papá… Geist, Camus lo dejo solo y nunca regreso, el día de su entierro espera que el me dijera que había pasado, pero se fue ¿Qué quiere de mi ahora? ─le dijo entrelazando sus dedos sobre las rodillas.

Geist la observó, tomó sus manos entre las suyas, sintiéndolas frías y sudadas. Sonriendo.

─No te preocupes, tal vez solo está aquí por algo más.

─La muerte de su abuelo, el señor Krest

─¿El señor Krest?

─El dueño de la joyería…

Geist se quedó en silencio, frunció su entrecejo y tragó grueso.

─Escuche a una chica que trabaja en la estación y llega a hacer aerobics , que anda en busca de la joya de su familia el sagitario dorado. ¿tú no has escuchado nada de eso?

─No, no he salido en días, ya sabes.

─Y hablando de eso─ su hermana se puso de pie apartando sus lágrimas─ creo que nos merecemos un helado gigante de vainilla y ustedes me acompañaran al súper.

─No creo que sea buena idea

─No…ahora me acompañas─ le dijo, tomando su brazo, jalándola para tomar su abrigo, silbando para llamar a su hija ─ ya basta de pasados oscuros, enfrentare a Camus mañana y terminare con esto de una vez.

Geist salió con temor de la casa, intentando sonreír a la fuerza, de la mano de los seres que mas amaba sobre la tierra.

─x─

─Di con ella jefe

Una voz en la oscuridad hablo tras un celular.

_Excelente, consigue la joya y elimina los testigos_.

─Como usted ordene señor Saga.

Dijo, cerrando la llamada, y caminando tras las chicas que no tenían idea de quien les perseguía el paso.

continuaraaa...


	3. Chapter 3

**"Las estatuas de Mármol solo lloran cuando llueve"**

**1era parte.**

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Mr. Kuru, solo me encanta verles en situaciones locas y dramáticas, y sin más preámbulo.

El clima durante la semana no había sido el mejor, lloviznas, churrascos, en veces tormentas eléctricas y la soledad.

Aioros era un hombre callado, siempre le gustaba terminar al cien por ciento su trabajo, algunas veces lo tachaban de tomar todo de una manera personal y este por sobre todas las cosas así era.

Ya no estaba seguro de cuantas bolsas de café se había terminado en tan pocos días, su barba comenzaba a sobresalir cerrándose sobre sus mejillas y bordeándole la quijada y bajo sus ojos azules que ya pintaban a rojos el color negro de unas prominentes ojeras le añadían más años que energía en esa larga vigilia diaria.

Un mar de preguntas sin respuesta se extendía en forma de notas y fotografías a lo largo de la mesa de trabajo donde normalmente se resolvían los casos semanales, pero esta vez, ya los días pasaban y el tiempo se acortaba para resolver la muerte de Shura y de llevar a los culpables a pagar por tal crimen, la presión lo estaba matando y cada segundo contaba, estaba dispuesto a darle paz a los restos de quien hubiese sido su mejor compañero y amigo, así tuviese que trabajar por su cuenta desde su propia casa.

Aioros tomó el ultimo sorbo de café, ya frio y sin gusto, arrugó su nariz del sabor chillante y el olor fuerte, masticando los pequeños granos que se habían colado del filtro de papel, tiró sus hombros hacia atrás escuchando el crujido inconfundible del cansancio en cada uno de sus huesos y suspiró, cargado de confusión y resignación, se incorporó de la silla donde estaba sentado para dirigirse a la pared donde la foto de su compañero y la de la chica que tanto había querido ocupaban el centro, se perdió en ambas miradas, serenas, revolvió su cabello con exasperación y desabrocho un par de botones de su camisa.

─Si estas esperando que esas fotos te respondan iré a ponerle la queja al jefe Ox para que te de unas buenas vacaciones.

El acento italiano inundó la habitación junto al golpe de una caja de cartón haciéndole respingar girándose de inmediato.

─Ángelo…

Tal vez no era quien esperaba, pero al menos de todos en la estación era el único que le había apoyado. Le observo de su cabeza a los pies, terminando en la inconfundible caja que le sobresalía delante de las botas.

─Sabes que no es de mi parte, el jefe dice que le des un descanso a eso y lo retomes en las próximas semanas, ya sabes cómo se trabaja aquí.

─Estoy muy cerca de encontrar respuestas…

─Amigo…

Lo observó, con su caminar lento acercarse hasta situarse a su lado, con los brazos cruzados, pensando, incluso inconscientemente se sobresaltó cuando este limpio su garganta para hablar.

─Esas fotos no van a darte ninguna respuesta, las pistas nos han llevado de un lado a otro en círculo, sabes que la única persona que puede ayudarte es esa chica.

Tenía razón. Ella era su carta bajo la manga.

─No tengo suficientes pruebas para poder interrogarla es mi comodín aunque está desaparecida.

─Desaparecida no es la palabra correcta y creo que ese comodín ya debería convertirse en la reina de corazones.

Aioros dudó por un momento.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con que Desaparecida no es la palabra correcta?

─Escondida puede ser.

Ángelo le sonrió, de esa manera macabra como solo él podía, y no importaba cuantos años tenían de trabajar en el mismo lugar, algunas actitudes simplemente le asustaban.

─Pregúntale a Shura.

─Sabes que está muerto─ respondió molesto, buscando la mirada de Ángelo, pero este nunca se la cedió.

─Su alma aún debe vagar como un alma en pena… ¿por qué no lo llamas? Llévalo a la luz… solo ten presente que, cuando lo tengas cerca lo sabrás de inmediato, cuando el frio de sus manos te rodee…

Aioros se quedó en silencio con su entrecejo fruncido, viéndole partir sin decir una sola palabra más, el no creía en lo paranormal claro, de hecho había crecido en un hogar lleno de escépticos, desde su padre, hasta su hermano menor, ninguno de ellos creía que después de la muerte alguien pudiese hablar, actuar o infringir algún tipo de daño, tomaban los eventos y videos de fantasmas como una súplica personal de los familiares en querer ver a sus fallecidos comportándose como si aun vivieran, como la negación de perderles o querer que nunca se alejaran. Pero era una opción, algo loco pero la última que podía utilizar, o la única.

Se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, tomando sus manos como si fuese a implorar en una oración, cerró sus ojos y recordó los momentos que pasaron juntos, las salidas para retirar el estrés, los entrenamientos, las confesiones, abrió sus ojos solo para tomar con delicadeza un pequeño recuerdo de novenario con la foto de su compañero que guardaba con cariño y nostalgia en el bolsillo de su camisa y lo dejó entre sus manos.

─Shura… si me estas escuchando, ayúdame a cerrar este caso.

Suspiró, en espera de algo que a medias creía o esperaba creer.

─x─

Los corredores en la estación de policía estaban concurridos, agentes de un lado a otro, policías con papeles, algunos tras las oficinas de ventanas grandes y transparentes, otros se podían ver armando casos sobre pizarrones con cintas de colores, tomando datos a algún delincuente, o la declaración de alguna víctima, y más adentro, donde las paredes se ponían más silenciosas y oscuras, la oficina de los archivos congelados, un lugar donde el silencio de las pertenencias que nadie nunca iría a recoger, hacia zumbar los oídos a quienes se decidieran a entrar para abrir alguna de las cajas de cartón rotuladas con números y siglas en mayúscula.

Shura se mantuvo estático por un par de minutos, mientras procesaba las imágenes de sus ex compañeros que caminaban de un lado a otro, algunas veces traspasándoles, observó a su ahora amigo a su lado, quieto, regresándole la mirada pasiva y confundida, le había hecho una promesa y estaba dispuesto a cualquier costo cumplirla, lo único que tenía claro era que se llamaba Milo, o por lo menos eso había sentido en las afueras del gimnasio, tal vez ese tipo que se les había atravesado sin querer formaba parte del pasado borrado de su amigo, tantas cosas, tan poco tiempo y tantos recursos , algunos inalcanzables, se acercó un poco más tocándole el antebrazo, acciones que podía realizar no hacía mucho con poco esfuerzo, y le insinuó que le siguiera atreves del mar de personas , de repente se detuvo, una voz le llegó directamente a sus oídos.

─Shura…por…

Lo siguiente fue inteligible como en un susurro que iba y venía.

─Aioros...- murmuró, sintiendo como si una extraña fuerza lo jalase hacia un lugar que él conocía a la perfección, la sala de reuniones, donde se debatían todas las pruebas y resultados sobre un caso y donde él sabía perfectamente a quien iba a encontrar─ sígueme Milo, creo que mataremos dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

─x─

Geist sonreía cada vez que su sobrina volteaba la mirada turquesa mientras se balanceaba de su brazo y el de su hermana haciendo una hamaca, tantas cosas que había perdido justamente por estar perdida, tantos sueños y metas que aún no cumplía.

─Napolitano o combinado.

La voz de Shaina a su lado le dejó pensativa por unos momentos, la heladería ya estaba frente a sus narices, sonrió aún más, pensando que tenía una vida realmente hermosa ante ella en ese instante, que la muerte de Shura le había abierto los ojos y con eso había comenzado a vivir, pasó la mano sobre su pecho, donde el relieve del colgante detuvo sus dedos, debía deshacerse de eso, acabar con ese pasado que la perseguía y honrar la muerte del hombre que en algún momento de su vida había comenzado a querer sin querer.

─Combinado.

Dijo, como su existencia en ese momento, en dos mundos totalmente diferentes.

─Esperen acá y regresaré con los postres en un momento.

Su hermana se acercó a las pequeñas mesitas tras una malla de arbustos y les dejó sentadas a ella y su sobrinita.

La tarde noche era hermosa, hacia un poco de calor, pero el viento soplaba llevándose el bochorno acumulado del día, aun había gente en las calles, los que salían del trabajo y aquellos que apenas comenzaban, Geist se dedicó un momento a ver con detenimiento su alrededor, el pequeño pueblo que la había visto crecer, sin edificios grandes o autos bulliciosos, era una ciudad que crecía junto a ella, devolvió su mirada a la mesa donde Alessa jugaba con algunos animalitos plásticos que normalmente cargaba con ella, sonrió tomando uno, estudiándolo con lentitud, una cabra.

─Tía

Los dedos de su sobrina le tomaron con sorpresa entre los suyos.

─Si quieres puedes quedarte con ese, para que te diviertas con él

La niña sonrió, volviendo al juego de pasarlos uno tras de otro.

Ella solo asintió, guardando el juguete en su mano apretándolo con fuerza, de lejos observó a su hermana mientras regresaba, llevaba puesto un vestido celeste, talle princesa, que volaba apenas con el viento que entraba al local, sus cabellos verdes recogidos en una especie de moño despeinado y sus ademanes finos y sincronizados, Shaina siempre había estado ahí para cuidarla, desde que tenía memoria y sus padres habían partido para no volver nunca más, se había sentido vulnerable y había regresado a su lado, pero su hermana ya tenía una vida, una hija y un pasado que no le había marchitado, eso quería hacer ella, igual, sobrellevar toda la situación y salir adelante, pero su secreto ocultaba muerte, sangre y el robo de una joya que no podía pagar las vidas que se habían perdido por ella, frunció su entrecejo, debía terminar con todo, su exjefe la perseguiría hasta dar con la Cabeza del Sagitario Dorado, y eso implicaba poner en riesgo la felicidad de su hermana y su sobrina, se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir de ahí y explicarle a Shaina que regresaría en un par de horas, cuando aclarase el asunto con Saga.

─ ¿Tan rápido te vas? Si apenas han traído el helado.

Esa voz a sus espaldas, tan conocida, tan…

─Serpiente…

Sin pensarlo tomo los helados que su hermana acababa de colocar en la mesa y los tiró en la cara del chico a sus espaldas, tomo a la niña de la mano y a Shaina.

─ ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Con su entrecejo fruncido la peliverde se liberó de sus manos.

─No puedo explicarte aquí, te prometo que te contare todo lo que pasa pero por favor, vámonos de aquí

─ ¿A dónde Geist? Me estas asustando.

─Al cementerio, por favor sígueme sé dónde podemos escondernos

─ ¿De quién? ¿De qué hablas?

─Te amo hermana, pero por favor déjame contarte todo allá, vamos.

El chico apenas limpiaba con furia los restos de fruta y hielo de su cara y ojos, palpó en su bolsillo y sonrió al ver el arma, la cacería comenzaba y no regresaría con las manos vacías, mucho menos con testigos, vivos.

─x─

Camus había caminado esta vez con un rumbo fijo y paso ligero hasta el apartamento donde se hospedaba, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentir los ojos de esa pequeña y al mismo tiempo la ira de la joven que se había convertido en toda una mujer, se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala y sacó un par de cervezas que había comprado de camino, tantas emociones en cadena con esa inocente mirada y luego esa sensación de vacío que da cuando te meces con fuerza en un columpio para luego regresar a un frio interno, pensó en su amigo, la sensación de haber estado cerca de él, su voz , incluso el olor de aquel perfume que el mismo le había obsequiado, pasó sus manos sobre su cabeza, presionando las sienes con fuerza para luego masajearlas con suavidad, pasó un trago amargo de la bebida, dejando la lata a un lado y como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiese tomado de improvisto se puso de pie, buscó de nuevo el abrigo que andaba puesto cuando regresó de la joyería y lo vació en la cama en busca de parte de su pasado, revisó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con una papel cuidadosamente doblado, una foto que había tomado de la estantería del local, la foto de tres jovencitos que comenzaban a vivir, al fondo, el corredor su casa , la casa de su abuelo, donde vivió desde su infancia hasta su adolescencia.

─"Todos para uno y uno para todos"

Dijo, sentándose en la orilla de su cama, meditó por un momento, debía perdonarse para poder perdonar, para poder ser perdonado y seguir con su vida, y si de algo estaba seguro era que debía comenzar por deshacerse de los fantasmas que no le dejaban descansar, dejar de huir, dejar de esconderse, y enfrentar todo como debió haberlo hecho desde un principio.

Se puso de pie en un impulso inevitable, se llenó de valor y salió rumbo a la casa de su abuelo, era ahora o nunca, tal vez no podía pedirle perdón a su mejor amigo, pero le debía una explicación a la joven que los había distanciado sin saberlo.

─x─

Apenas Shura pudo traspasar las paredes junto a Milo se vio en medio de una sala a media luz, frente a una mesa llena de papeles y notas adhesivas, algunas arrugadas ,otras complementando fotografías, y ahí, justo en medio de todo ese océano de papel estaba Aioros, sereno, con una respiración pausada y la mirada fija sobre las manos, con el cabello castaño enmarañado y los ojos azul profundo adornados por unas prominentes ojeras, se acercó lentamente bordeando la mesa sin tocar nada, quedando a espaldas de su compañero, cuando logro diferenciar lo que escondida entre las manos su pecho contrajo de una sensación que nunca en vida había podido sentir, una mezcla de orgullo y nostalgia.

Milo a un lado, recostado en la pared que les había dado pasada observaba todo con meticulosa curiosidad, recordó una médium muy buena con la que algunos años atrás había tenido un contacto verdadero e hizo señas a Shura para que lo observara, se acercó hasta la mesa colocando sus manos sobre el montículo de papeles y con fuerza los tiró al suelo ante el asombro de su amigo.

Aioros se levantó de inmediato, casi trastabillando contra la silla con la mano en pecho, dejando caer la pequeña estampa al suelo, respiró con calma tratando de controlar los nervios y recogió todo para ordenarlo de nuevo.

─ ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

El asombro de Shura se hizo tan evidente que causó risa en el peliazul.

─Recordé una médium hace unos años que explicaba que concentrar tu energía en un solo punto puede hacer que levantes objetos o los tires ya sabes.

Shura se quedó en silencio, debía intentarlo, se volvió hacia el castaño que acomodaba los papeles, vio al suelo su fotografía y se agachó, dejando todo pensamiento cargado de tristeza y desesperación por ser escuchado sobre la pequeña imagen, tomándola con la yema de sus dedos hasta sujetarla, sonrió y la levantó lentamente.

─Pudo ser una ráfaga de viento.

Se dijo Aioros para sí mismo, sentándose de nuevo ya con todo en su lugar, un viento frio comenzó a rodearle, y la siguiente exhalación salió acompañada por el inconfundible vaho de las bajas temperaturas, tragó grueso, girando lentamente su cabeza hacia la izquierda quedando cara a cara con la imagen de su fallecido compañero elevada en el aire.

─x─

Estaba de pie, a unos pasos del corredor de aquella casa que al igual que la joyería no había cambiado nada, el columpio siempre bajo el frondoso árbol de manzana, la cerca gruesa que rodeaba la casa y donde solía sentarse luego del colegio y los pequeños lirios sobrepoblados que hacían un camino de colores hasta las gradas del frente. Todo estaba integro, como flotando en el tiempo a través de los años, con recuerdos capaces de ser palpados.

Llegó con las manos vacías, esperando encontrar entre sus cosas viejas algo que le diera el valor suficiente para redimir aquella culpa que lo atormentaba, y sin dudarlo más entró a la casa.

Giró la perilla con suavidad, estaba abierta, la luz entraba con suavidad a través de las cortinas de flores que su abuela aun coleccionaba, y ese olor a galletas de mantequilla, inconfundible olor a paz y amor relleno de nostalgia.

─ ¿Camus?

La voz de aquella mujer que tanto lo había consentido de niño, llegó a sus oídos más temblorosa pero de la misma forma cargada de amor, se volteó lentamente, buscando aquellos ojos vivaces y sonrisa pícara.

─Abuela Garnet.

─Regresaste…

Sus pasos se guiaron solos, y al siguiente minuto estaba rodeando a su abuela en un abrazo tan fuerte, capaz de fusionar sus almas a través sus cuerpos, estaba más bajita, más rellena y su cabello largo que solía ser negro, ahora pintaba bastantes canas, pero su olor, hierbabuena y laurel, sus colonias preferidas, se impregno tan fuerte en su nariz que le llevó al pasado, en un abrazo de despedida para un retorno que el mismo pensó improbable.

Su abuela lo apartó, acariciando sus mejillas, colocándole el cabello tras las orejas.

─Desde que te fuiste Krest nunca quiso abrir más tu habitación─ dijo la anciana ─ todo está intacto desde ese día.

Es tan difícil responder cuando las únicas palabras para agradecer son perdón y lo siento, se perdió en esos ojos repletos de décadas de recuerdos, y acarició con suavidad las manos aterciopeladas bajo pliegos de arrugas.

─Lo siento, me alejé demasiado, recuerdo que me dijiste que jamas puedes esconderte para siempre…

─De tu destino.

Le completó su abuela.

─Pero ahora estas aquí y puedes comenzar de nuevo, perdonándote a ti mismo, cuando somos jóvenes pensamos que podemos tomar el solo con una mano y luego dejarlo donde estaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero ya vez como no es así.

─Lo sé─ balbuceó desviando su mirada hacia la parte alta, donde las gradas de la segunda planta desaparecían frente a una ventana.

─Ve mi niño.

Garnet le presionó con fuerza sus manos, dándole el último empujón que ocupaba para terminar con aquello que durante tiempo le había atormentado, se liberó de ella brindándole una sonrisa, y subió con calma las gradas hasta la segunda planta, caminando hasta quedar cara a cara con la puerta de su antigua habitación, cerro sus ojos, giró la perilla, entró.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Las Estatuas de Mármol solo lloran Cuando Llueve_**

**_Segunda Parte_**

_"__Éramos los mejores amigos sobre la faz de la tierra, nos habíamos conocido desde que entramos al prescolar, el con su enorme mochila azul de dinosaurios y yo con mis lentes enormes, nunca nos separamos, siempre estuvimos el uno para el otro en las peores o mejores circunstancias, siempre… pero ella llegó y con ella la dicha de ser tres, y la desdicha de saber que uno de los dos estaría sobrando para siempre…"_

_Camus caminaba a casa lanzando piedras hacia los árboles, algo quenormalmente hacía con su mejor amigo cada vez que salía del instituto en una guerra sin fin hasta su casa, pero esta vez iba solo, y no solo esa vez, últimamente caminaba muy solo, incluso en las clases, una vez acabadas las municiones se cerró el abrigo y metió las manos en los bolsillos topándose con la nota que había encontrado en su casillero, sabía perfectamente quien la había dejado ahí ya que solo su mejor amigo se sabía la contraseña del candado, la letra estaba muy clara, le pedía por favor esperarle bajo el enorme roble que separaba el peligroso callejón que llevaba a la joyería de su abuelo, de las casas en ese barrio tan glamoroso donde vivían, según este para darle una sorpresa, para cuando levanto su mirada sus pies ya le habían llevado a su destino y ahí mismo lo estaban esperando, con la chaqueta de ese escorpión y los jeans desteñidos, su mejor amigo, Milo._

_La semana no había estado muy buena para ellos, meses atrás la llegada de una nueva estudiante les había distanciado de una manera abrumadora, principalmente para él quien se sentía entre la espada y la pared, la chica era agradable no podía negarlo y era amiga de ambos, caminaba con ellos de regreso a casa, en veces solo con él, incluso había comenzado a sentir algo especial por ella, pero tenían un código de honor, la amistad estaba sobre cualquier relación, pero de repente y sin darse cuenta estaba regresando solo a casa, yendo solo al colegio e incluso trabajando solo en clase, pero no porque su amigo no le llamase, habían hablado sobre el asunto y Milo había quedado de ayudarle, aun así su lejanía desde que el enfermase le daba muchas sospechas que las cosas no estaban saliendo como él pensaba o quería y que su amigo estaba escondiendo algo que el sobre todo ya lo tenía en mente y eso le dolía._

_—__Hey… _

_La voz de su mejor amigo le hizo levantar la mirada, el sol ya casi se escondía tras los muros enormes de cemento._

_—__Milo_

_Le vio bajar de su bicicleta, con su mirada reflejando una chispa de picardía, fabrico una sonrisa retorcida mientras se acercaba justo frente a él, y le espero con sus manos aun dentro de los bolsillos._

_Pasaron un par de minutos de silencio entre ellos, Milo se apartó la mochila que cargaba y saco una cajita de madera, la abrió._

_— __¿Te gusta?_

_Era un corazón, pero incompleto, había una franja en medio que faltaba para que la figura se completara al cien por ciento._

_—__Lo hizo mi abuelo, esta hermoso._

_—__Cam… quiero pedirle a Shaina que sea mi novia _

_¿Cuándo había ocurrido? ¿En qué planeta estaba dormido? ¿Cuándo su mejor amigo había botado los planes que ambos tenían en mente? ¿Porque la misma chica? Frustración._

_— __¿Recuerdas el día que no llegaste al instituto? _

_El asintió, claro que lo recordaba, se había enfermado y su mejor amigo no llego a verlo._

_—__Ese día la invite a salir para hablarle sobre ti… lo siento yo … _

_— __¿Cuándo pensabas decirme eso? Sabías que ella me gustaba… _

_—__Cam yo no sabía que iba a pasar, te lo juro que yo… quería ayudarte._

_—__Pues me ayudaste, a saber quién es realmente mi mejor amigo, no sé qué más quieres que te diga… _

_—__Camus tu eres mi mejor amigo nadie puede cambiar eso…_

_—__De hecho si… _

_Rio, con cinismo y resentimiento, girándose de repente para verle a los ojos._

_—__No quiero saber nada de ambos, solo déjame en paz… _

_—__Cam… ¡Cam! ¡Te deje algo en tu habitación sabía que no me ibas a escuchar! _

_Pero él no lo escuchó o tal vez si pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido, siguió caminando con rapidez sin importarle que le siguiera hasta perderse, cuando finalmente llego a su casa se tiró en el sillón y las lágrimas de sentirse traicionado le llenaron sus ojos hasta quedarse dormido._

_Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta le despertaron horas después, se restregó sus ojos y se incorporó del sillón ya era tarde y llovía, caminó lento, la casa aún estaba a oscuras y las luces azul y rojo del auto de la policía reflejaban en la pared a través de las cortinas, abrió la puerta para toparse con un oficial quien al verlo se apartó la gorra y saco tras su espalda una bolsa que le entrego en sus manos. _

_—__Tú debes de ser Camus._

_El asintió._

_—__Chico esta mochila tenia tu dirección y tu nombre bajo el del jovencito que la portaba._

_— __¿Qué la portaba? No entiendo…_

_Tragó grueso, la mochila estaba sucia, llena de lodo, en su interior no había nada o en ese instante no quería ni revisarla, el zipper estaba roto y unas cortadas le rasgaban las tiras dobles para cargarla._

_—__Hubo un tiroteo en el callejón hace un par de horas, lo lamento hijo, si sabes exactamente hacia donde… _

_De repente no escuchó nada, todo se volvió tan silencioso como si su cabeza estuviera bajo la presión del agua, sus abuelos llegaron y de repente lo tomaron de los hombros para zarandearlo y abrazarlo, se dejó caer en el suelo, y las lágrimas se negaron a salir. _

Todo estaba tal y como él lo había dejado hacía años atrás, la ropa en la silla, su computadora y una pequeña caja de madera en su cama justo en medio de las sabanas tiradas de aquella noche, justo como su amigo le había dicho, las piernas le pesaban y el trago grueso de saliva le raspo su garganta.

Si tan solo hubiese hablando con él, tal vez no tomase el camino peligroso, pensó, pero ya no había tiempo de arrepentirse, debía encontrar a Shaina y hablar con ella, explicarle y que le explicara, encontrar una pizca de su amigo en sus ojos, en sus palabras, alivianar el peso de su conciencia tal vez.

Entrar a ese lugar le había devuelto un poco el valor de aceptar que las cosas jamás serian iguales esta vez, y estaba dispuesto a recobrar su vida junto a los fantasmas que aun viajaban en su cabeza.

Tomo la caja y se sentó en la cama para abrirla, dentro una nota tapaba un pequeño dije en forma de un trueno.

_"__Mas que mi amigo, eres mi hermano, más que mi hermano eres parte de cada alegría de mi vida, tu yo y Shai siempre los tres para toda la eternidad, quiero que ella pueda contar contigo asi como tú con ella, siempre tres para uno y uno para los tres… por toda la eternidad"_

—Para toda la eternidad.

Suspiró.

—Camus

La abuela tocó suavemente para abrirse campo con una pequeña bolsita entre sus manos.

Él le dejo pasar y ella se sentó en la cama palmeando a su lado para que él se sentase, le acaricio las manos temblorosas y suaves y espero atento que ella le hablase.

Pero no lo hizo, la abuela no pronuncio una sola palabra sino que coloco entre sus manos la bolsita que ella traía, abriéndola con lentitud y cuidado para sacar un incompleto corazón de oro, frunció su ceño observando como ella depositaba el curioso dije en la cama que a pesar de tener las mismas grietas no podía fusionarse.

—A menos que…

Dijo, sacando el trueno que Milo le había dejado en aquella caja de madera, haciendo ahora las tres figuras que el corazón roto se complementara de una manera perfecta.

—Cuando te fuiste aquella noche— dijo la anciana suspirando tras arrugar la bolsa entre sus dedos— me di la tarea de lavar la mochila de Milo, sabes que él era para nosotros un nieto más— sonrió— y cuando terminaba de sacudirla este pequeño envoltorio rodo entre mis piernas, no se para quienes eran, pero tú eres su amigo y lo serás aun después de su muerte, y creo que solo tu podrás completar el deseo de nuestro querido muchacho.

Entonces recordó…

_"__Pasaron un par de minutos de silencio entre ellos, Milo se apartó la mochila que cargaba y saco una cajita de madera, la abrió._

_— __¿Te gusta?_

_Era un corazón, pero incompleto, había una franja en medio que faltaba para que la figura se completara al cien por ciento._

_—__Lo hizo mi abuelo, esta hermoso._

_—__Cam… quiero pedirle a Shaina que sea mi novia"_

El regalo del que hablaba el día que pasó todo, jamás llego a manos de ella, lo tomo con cuidado y lo coloco en la caja de madera que estaba en su cama, se puso de pie guardándolo en su bolsillo.

—Gracias Abuela.

Beso la frente de la anciana y salió con rapidez, no era la llave del perdón pero por lo menos le permitiría llevar paz a la mujer que ambos amaron y a el mismo, un objeto que le permitiría decir las palabras correctas, un arrepentimiento en forma de corazón que le costó la vida de su amigo.

—x—

El sol daba los últimos rayos del día, el ángel que resguardaba la entrada del pequeño cementerio de la ciudad parecía cobrar vida cuando el faro que se encendía al caer la noche cubría su cabeza de mármol brillante, una lanza reposaba sobre sus manos, como dándole el liderazgo de un guardián que solo deja entrar a los permitidos, la tumba que cuidaba era enorme, las letras apenas legibles de la lápida contaban años de historia, pero Geist no quería leerlos, no estaba ahí para buscar un muerto, de hecho estaba ahí porque no quería morir, no tenía miedo, pero la vida de las personas más importantes de su mundo ahora estaban en peligro y en sus manos, su respiración era agitada y el corazón se desbocaba en su pecho, cuando coloco sus manos sobre el para calmarse se topó con la joya que le quería arrebatar su vida, deseaba tirarla, botarla de camino y que todos se olvidasen de ella y su familia, pero sabía que era casi imposible, serpiente no descansaría hasta terminar con su trabajo, así que si quería vivir debía ser ella quien acabase con él primero.

Se volteó y el esmeralda de los ojos de su hermana que cargaba a la niña le atraparon por unos instantes, estaban llenos de preguntas, de miedo, de furia, ella sabía que el secreto que le revelaría a la mayor podría acabar con la confianza que se tenían, pero debía protegerla y a su sobrina igual.

Tomó su mano, estaba fría, sudada, pero firme.

—Shai… yo robe la joyería del viejo con los fantasmas del abismo…

Shaina dejó rodar un par de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas en silencio, pero jamás aparto sus manos.

—Te juro que no mate al anciano, yo hui con esto— dijo mostrándole el dije de oro— y es por este que me persigue, debo…

—Debemos.

Shaina le presiono las manos con dulzura, dándole la fortaleza y el valor que necesitaba.

—Vamos a escondernos y llamaremos a la policía ¿de acuerdo?

Geist asintió, con un par de lágrimas que limpio con tosquedad antes que resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Se puso en camino de nuevo, entre las tumbas grandes que rodeaban un pequeño patio donde los cuerpos eran celebrados antes de ser enterrados sobre una mesa de cemento gris.

Había al final una capilla, donde los más adinerados hacían velas y misas completas, era el lugar ideal.

Corrieron, la puerta estaba entre abierta, y la oscuridad era perfecta para no ser vistas, la pequeña se aferraba a su madre con miedo, pero segura que ella la iba a proteger, por un momento se quedaron sentadas en el piso frio, esperando que la agitación pasara para pensar con más claridad, pero una vez el silencio les permitiera darse cuenta de su soledad la angustia se apoderó de ellas de nuevo.

—Geist

La voz de su hermana le crispo la piel.

—No traigo el celular conmigo.

Geist la observó, entre la poca luz que se filtraba por las hendijas del techo, su mirada contenía desespero y frustración.

—Quédate aquí, yo iré por ayuda.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, solo quédate aquí, por favor no salgas…

—Geist…

—Volveré te lo prometo, iré por la policía.

Tomo el rostro Shaina y besó su frente, luego a su sobrina a quien le hizo a seña de silencio colocando un dedo sobre su boca, las abrazo, tan fuerte como su cuerpo se lo permitió.

Salió con rapidez caminando y corriendo entre las lapidas traseras, cuidando que Serpiente no estuviese cerca, pero se sobresaltó y se tropezó con una raíz salida, cuando el esparcidor del agua se accionó y la bañó de improvisto, se quedó quieta sentándose con su espalda recostada sobre el tronco del enorme árbol que la había botado, esperando aunque se mojase que el susto pasara, ocupaba serenidad para salir de ahí sin toparse con su compañero que ahora quería matarla y mucha astucia para recorrer el lugar en busca de un policía que pudiese ayudarles, se sentó por un momento para tallarse los cordones de sus zapatos y cuando levanto su mirada para cerciorarse que nadie la observara entre la oscuridad un ángel de mármol la acaparo, el agua le bañaba igual que a ella de pies a cabeza, y la poca luz que le daba sobre el rostro pálido hacia que las gotas que resbalaran por sus mejillas parecieran lágrimas, la observo con nostalgia por un momento persiguiendo el rastro traslucido hasta toparse con el nombre del aquella hermosa lapida.

Abrió su boca tocando con sus dedos las letras resaltadas de hierro, delineando cada una de estas, luego la imagen que adornaba el nombre como una pequeña postal.

—Shura…

Murmuro entre sollozos, él era el policía que en ese momento deseaba ver, quien sin pensarlo había dado su vida por la de ella, por quien ella debía seguir, a quien nunca le había dicho cuanto quería, había tardado tanto tiempo en aceptar que él era la razón de sus locuras, que si en algún momento iría a la cárcel seria por que el la llevara, fantasías que nadie nunca supo y ahora nunca el sabrá.

Se puso de pie y ahogo su llanto tomando la fuerza de su nombre, limpio las lágrimas de la estatua de mármol y con seguridad corrió más rápido sin ver atrás, buscaría la ayuda y la traería no importaba cuanto costara o si su propia vida se veía comprometida por ella, escaló la pared de huecos del cementerio y se dejó caer en la calle, con la mala suerte de tropezar con un viejo conocido y caer sentada en el suelo.

—Lo siento.

Dijo el hombre dándole su mano para que ella se incorporara de nuevo.

Ella lo observó con detenimiento y al darse cuente quien era una idea loca abordó su cabeza, lo reconocía a medias, había escuchado a su hermana hablar de él un par de veces, y la foto de los tres adolescentes que colgaba de la pared de la sala le hacía muy familiar su rostro, de hecho no había cambiado casi nada. Sabía que había resentimiento de ambas partes, no tenía claro cómo y qué había pasado, pero su hermana y ese tipo tenían un pasado en común.

— ¿Camus?

—Si… ¿te conozco?

—Soy hermana de Shaina, Geist … mira es raro conocerte así y es más raro aun lo que te voy a decir, pero mi hermana está en peligro, por favor no preguntes, ella está en la capilla al final del cementerio, hay un tipo persiguiéndome y está armado por favor cuídalas esta con Alessa iré por la policía

—Pero…

—Solo ve si

Le dijo perdiéndose entre los autos estacionados

—x—

Camus se quedó quieto, vio el reloj en su muñeca, era tarde, ya el cementerio estaba cerrado, y a pesar de no haber conocido a la chica en persona alguna vez en su vida hasta ese instante no podía permitirse no creer. Ya le había fallado a su amigo una vez, y no estaba dispuesto a fallarle de nuevo, se quitó el gabán que lo cubría y lo dejo tirado en el suelo, guardo en su bolsillo los dijes, y recogió sus mangas para saltar la pared.

—x—

Cuando eres un alma en pena, pierdes la cuenta de los minutos o los segundos, un suspiro podría ser un año o un año simplemente un minuto, las agujas del reloj se habían detenido, de la misma manera todo lo que en aquella habitación había, desde los papeles que se habían caído de nuevo cuando Aioros trastabillo hasta chocar contra la pared o el café que se esparcía sobre aquellas fotos y notas pegadas a la mesa de todas formas, tamaños y colores, eso era él, un resumen de una vida postrado sobre papeles fotocopiados y pistas sin fundamentos. Dio un paso más a pesar de ver el espanto en los ojos azules de su excompañero, estaba desesperado y todo marchaba por buen camino, sí quería que le escuchase, tampoco quería espantarlo, no, pero necesitaba que Aoiros escuchara sus palabras, que le ayudara a saber qué pasaba con Geist, dio otro paso de nuevo, esta vez con Milo a sus espaldas dándole palabras de apoyo.

Una tenue luz comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, permitiéndose ver, no se había percatado del fenómeno, hasta que Milo le habló para mostrarle, se vio sus manos, y dejó caer la pequeña fotografía al suelo, para cuando regresó su mirada hacia el castaño este lo observaba con nostalgia miedo y alegría al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Shura?

Le escuchó decir, le salió de los labios como un susurro tímido e inseguro haciéndole sonreír, se dio cuenta que Aioros al fin podía verle, se le acercó lentamente acariciándole la mejilla con sus manos de humo que poco a poco se le humedecían y le vio cerrar sus ojos.

—Estas aquí

—Si… estoy aquí

—Lamento tanto lo que pasó… tengo tanto que preguntarte, tanto que contarte yo… —murmuró.

Aioros estaba seguro que cada instante desde la muerte de su amigohabía rogado por un solo minuto así, teniéndole cerca solo para cerciorarse que todo marcharía bien, necesitaba de su ayuda, era su mejor ayudante, alumno y compañero.

Cuando vio la estampa alzarse en el aire había olvidado todo, el frio había entorpecido cada uno de sus movimientos haciéndole tropezar y chocar contra la pared, pero era lo que él había pedido y ahora no podía retroceder, era como un sueño, verle ahí de pie bañado de esa luz suave que apenas delineaba sus facciones, sentir la caricia fría sobre sus mejillas y cuando escucho su voz cerro sus ojos, se sentía culpable al haberlo enviado a ese callejón sin salida, a una muerte segura, pero eso parte del deber.

Abrió sus ojos, cerciorándose que era real en cada centímetro transfigurado frente a él.

—_Necesito de tu ayuda_.

Le susurró.

—Hare lo que pueda por ayudarte dime que hago… que tengo que buscar a donde tengo que ir.

—x—

Shura lo medito por un momento, volteo a ver a Milo quien esperanzado de recordar su pasado lo había acompañado hasta ahí, necesitaba hacer muchas cosas pero también sentía que le quedaba poco tiempo, al ver a Aioros una parte de su cuerpo espiritual se había debilitado y posiblemente sucedería lo mismo si cumpliese con eso que hacia estar en pena, justo como Milo le había dicho, pensó bien como diría lo que tenía en mente y finalmente se acercó para hablarle.

—_Necesito que me permitas entrar a tu cuerpo para ayudarte y que me ayudes_…

—Shura…

Milo lo tomo del brazo.

—_Puede ser muy peligroso_.

—Adelante…

Dijo Aioros, cerrando sus ojos, esperando.

Tanto Milo como Shura se quedaron en silencio, nunca lo habían intentado pero si de algo estaba seguro es que no esperarían más para probarlo, además la experiencia más cercana a posesión que habían experimentado había sido fuera del gimnasio, cuando Milo se quedó dentro de ese extraño hombre que le había dado un nombre al fin.

Shura se acercó y dio media vuelta para comenzar la fusión, se darían cuenta en ese instante si funcionaria o no.

Milo solo observaba las facciones de Aioros mientras su amigo se asentaba primero como una sábana sobre él y de cómo el brillo de su cuerpo se desaparecía conforme el espirito se acoplaba. Hubo silencio, uno largo y tedioso, el castaño aún estaba quieto y con sus ojos cerrados, no se movía y esto ya comenzaba a preocuparle, tampoco había señales de Shura, nada, se acercó casi colocando su nariz contra la del tipo, pero apenas iba a hablar un fuerte golpe le hizo retroceder.

— ¡Aioros!

La puerta se abrió de improvisto junto a un fino grito de desesperación,de la misma manera que los ojos del policía en el suelo, haciendo que Milo se quedara de espaldas viendo de la persona que había entrado a la oficina hacia el castañ observó con detenimiento, Shura lo había logrado, los ojos antes azules de Aioros ahora eran oscuros y por la forma en como recorría sus manos y su cuerpo eran una señal que el experimento había funcionado.

—Shura…

Se atrevió a llamar, pero este no lo observó, su mirada estaba fija en la otra persona que acababa de entrar, Milo se giró quedando cara a cara con la joven.

Traía el cabello húmedo que le cubría parte de su rostro, las mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su respiración agitada, cuando Aioros quien era Shura en ese instante se puso de pie ella se le abalanzó a sus brazos.

—x—

Geist estaba asustada, había llegado de improvisto a la estación y se había colado entre la multitud de policías abriendo las puertas hasta dar con el castaño incorporándose de la pared, no había tenido más valor de decir algo que no fuera su nombre, y no había podido evitar refugiarse en sus brazos.

—Por favor necesito de tu ayuda…

Sollozo aferrándose a él, con desesperación, sentía las manos acariciando su cabello húmedo, y su espalda, se apartó de el para verle a los ojos, y este simplemente le sonriócon un pura nostalgia en cada facción de su rostro.

—Está bien, tranquila

—Aioros, Serpiente me anda buscando

Era ella, tan suave y dulce como la recordaba la última vez que la vio, entre sus brazos como nunca pudo en vida, cerro sus ojos para impregnarse del olor de su cabello mojado, la podía sentir y no quería dejar que se fuera, era ella la razón por la que estaba ahí, pero ahora no podía ser Shura, debía ser Aioros y ayudarla, debía contener esa felicidad esporádica que tenía en ese instante y volverlo el mejor de los recuerdos. Aun en el cuerpo de su compañero la apartó y le invito a sentarse, tomó un bolígrafo y un pequeño papel tenia cabos que unir y un delincuente que atrapar.

—Necesito que me des nombres, y que me expliques que pasó

—Mi hermana está en el cementerio y Serpiente esta armado Aioros no puedo explicarte ahora pero te prometo que declarare y haremos que Shura descanse en paz.

El frunció el ceño, recordando con tristeza que ella tenía toda la razón, también se crispo su piel al darse cuenta que la vida de la hermana de la mujer que amaba estaba en peligro y que ahora debía protegerla.

Busco entre su ropa la placa y el revolver de su amigo, pero antes de partir se volteo hacia la nada.

—Debo cumplir una promesa hay un amigo que me necesita.

_—"__No"—_ la voz de Milo apenas audible para él le sorprendió.

—Pero…

_—"__Iré contigo tenemos una vida que salvar_"

Shura asintió, tomando de nuevo su quepis abriendola puerta con la seguridad que iba de la mano de Geist y con un amigo a sus espaldas y sabiendo que ante el resto del mundo, esa noche era solamente Aioros.

—x—

Geist había dicho que regresaría con la policía, pero Shaina sentía que se estaba tardando una eternidad, a su lado la pequeña se refugiaba en el corto abrigo de lana, el lugar era frio y los insectos comenzaban a salir para buscar algo que comer.

Hacia cuanto no entraba en ese lugar, desde la despedida obligada a ese chico que ella tanto amaba.

El sonido de unos pasos fuera de la capilla la puso alerta, sabía que el tipo andaba armado pero haría todo con tal de defender lo másimportante en su vida, se levantó y coloco un dedo sobre la boca de su hija.

—Pase lo que pase no salgas, no hagas ruido.

—Pero Mamá…

—Alessa, mamá va a cuidarte ¿está bien?

La niña asintió.

—Solo veré si es tu tía y regresaremos ¿de acuerdo?

De nuevo asintió con sus ojos cargados de lágrimas.

Shaina se puso de pie, giro lentamente la manija vieja de la puerta de madera y salió llevando consigo una piedra que había recogido.

La que cayó de sus manos cuando vio quien realmente recorría alrededor del lugar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—x—

No había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la vio de jóvenes, ahora lucia más hermosa que cuando la vio temprano en el gimnasio, traía su cabello suelto y este bailaba sobre su rostro con la brisa que soplaba, el vestido que usaba hondeaba lentamente, ya no usaba lentes y sus ojos verdes resplandecían cargados de lágrimas inundadas de rencor, él levantó sus manos, mostrando que no había nada en ellas, solo la soledad de nunca poder tocarla.

—Shaina, tu hermana me dijo que necesitabas ayuda…

— ¿Ayuda? Te vas sin decir nada, me dejaste sola cuando lo único que quería eran respuestas… Camus… te necesitaba, eras su mejor amigo y no te importó dejarme sola…

—Me dolió ¿de acuerdo? No sabía que decirte, no sabía si quiera que había pasado entre ustedes, estaba asustado, molesto, no quería saber nada de nada…

—Tuve una hija… su hija, sola… y esperaba que estuvieras ahí, porque en ti lo veía a él…

—Shaina, fui egoísta lo sé, permíteme ayudarte, quiero que seamos amigos…—dijo, palpando los dijes que estaban en su bolsillo— yo … realmente.

— ¡Camus!

Le escuchó gritar, antes de sentir en la nuca un golpe del frio de metal y quedar seminconsciente a los pies de Shaina.

—Pero que linda escena.

La voz de Serpiente era tosca y fina al mismo tiempo, estaba sucio y ojeroso, cansado e impaciente, a leguas se veía que solo quería terminar con su objetivo y regresar al hueco de donde había salido.

—¿Dónde está Geist?

Preguntó iracundo, limpiando con una de sus manos las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su frente.

—No lo sabemos

Dijo Camus y se incorporó dejando a Shaina a su espalda, había decidido que si alguien debía morir esa noche ese era el, estaba dispuesto a pagar con su vida la felicidad de la joven y su hija, de obtener la indulgencia de aquella culpa que lo atormentaba.

—Baja el arma, no tenemos nada aquí… por favor.

Le pidió, con la esperanza que la razón que aborda a los desesperados le invadiese en ese instante.

—¡Baja el arma Serpiente!… es una orden.

Pero la voz de Aioros saliendo de la oscuridadsumada a la imagen de Geist tras de él, este cargando un revolver, a la vista listo para ser usado contra el delincuente que se giró de inmediato, trajo esperanza para los cuatro civiles que dependían de su protección, aun así esto no evitó que el chico dejara salir asustado un disparo que descansó en el cuerpo de Camus quien a la vista de la distracción le intento quitar el arma de las manos.

Geist corrió de inmediato recogiéndola y apuntándole sin titubear, lo tenía al fin donde quería desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no quería ser una asesina, sabía que su familia dependía de que ese tipo fuera a parar a la cárcel, y que ella por obvias razones corría por el mismo destino gracias a su complicidad, así que tampoco perdía tanto si jalase del gatillo.

—Dispara gatita… eres tan delincuente como yo, si hubieras dejado la joya en mi mochila nada de esto hubiese pasado, otro muerto por tu culpa…

Pero con cada palabra salida de la boca de Serpiente, el valor de Geist se iba esfumando, un valor que recobró casi de inmediato cuando la presencia de Alessa llamo la atención de todos peligrosamente cerca del delincuente cuando salió de su escondite y gritó al ver a su madre en el suelo tratando de tomar a Camus del brazo para sacarlo del escenario de un futuro tiroteo.

La agilidad macabra del delgado chico les tomó por sorpresa, atrapando a la niña y amenazándola con un puñal cerca de su cuello, les tenía a su mereced y eso le hacía sonreír, el llanto de la niña solo ensanchaba su sonrisa.

—Vamos lindura… grita para mí.

Le susurró a la pequeña, luego soltó una macabra risa.

Shura, aun como huésped en el cuerpo de Aioros respiraba agitado, un pequeño movimiento en falso y la lista de muertes debido al mismo crimen se haría más grande, debía hacer honor al sobre nombre del cuerpo que ocupaba, el arquero, aquel que no fallaba una sola bala, apuntó , exhaló.

—x—

Milo se mantenía distante de todo lo que estaba pasando, tras los arbustos como pudiese ser observado, sin perder la vista a lo que su amigo estaba haciendo, a la chica sosteniendo el otro revolver y la joven en el suelo que lloraba amargamente incapaz de salvar a su hija, detenida por las manos del tipo que temprano le recordó que su nombre era Milo, aun así las personas que veía le eran totalmente extrañas, pero esa voz… esa maldita voz, tal vez menos gruesa que ahora, tal vez mas aniñada.

_—"__Vamos niño lindo… grita para mi" "Entrega todo lo que tienes en esa mochila o si no, no te dejaremos pasar…"_

Se sujetó la cabeza, y de repente se vio en medio de sombras, sombras que tenían rostro finalmente, lugares y olores, luces sentimientos.

_—"__Me enseñaste quien realmente es mi amigo" _– aquel tono cargado de ironía.

—Camus… — murmuró— él es mi mejor amigo.

_—"__Tengo una sorpresa para ti"— _la voz suave de una chica.

—Shaina…

Los observó de nuevo, despacio, y pudo reconocer a los tres en ese instante, se llenó de ira, y diferencióal chico que sin dudarlo había disparado en su pecho robándole su vida, aquel que le había cortado las tiras a la mochila por no querer entregarla, recordó las luces de la policía, tan tarde y el fuerte golpe en su cabeza antes de morir. Trastabillo antes de caer al suelo, y darse cuenta que lo que lo mantenía en pena era no poder recordar quien era, lloró con fuerza rodeado de gente y al mismo tiempo tan solo, solo Shura pudo escucharle pero no podía descuidar a Serpiente.

Se levantó con furia, recogiendo fuerzas de donde menos se lo imaginaba, atravesó a Geist y se introdujo en el cuerpo de Serpiente.

—x—

Todos guardaron silencio en un momento que pareció durar años y el asombro les rodeo, cuando el delincuente como luchando contra algo invisible, liberó a la jovencita quien se refugió inmediatamente en los brazos de su madre y sin poder controlarse a sí mismo introdujo el puñal en el centro de su propio pecho, cayó muerto al instante y a la vista de todos los testigos.

Las armas bajaron y la atención del resto se colocó sobre el herido en el suelo que se quejaba continuamente, solo Shura se acercó al fallecido para revisarlo, se agachó tomando el pulso a Serpiente mientras con su radio pedía una ambulancia, aun así este ya había fallecido.

Las sirenas de la patrulla apenas y se escuchaban a la distancia.

—x—

Una luz celeste comenzó a cubrirles el cuerpo a Shura y a Milo, tanto Geist, su hermana, la pequeña y Camus que se mantenía consiente pero con dolor en su costado se quedaron observando extrañados.

Finalmente Milo era visible ante todos, Shura sonrió y se sentó con cuidado para liberar el cuerpo de su amigo de la posesión a la que lo había sometido.

—_Creo que es hora—_ dijo el cabello azulado y sonrió, girándose hacia Shaina que sostenía a Camus en el suelo junto a su hija.

—Eres tú… — dijo ella y no pudo evitar dejar salir las lágrimas, mientras se ponía de pie, frente a él. Estiro su mano tocando el rostro semi tras lucido hecho de piel fría.

_—__Soy yo… ¿y ella es tu …?_

_—_Alessa, tu hija… nuestra hija.

Él le acarició con nostalgia y alegría el suyo, besando su frente y viendo después hacia su amigo en el suelo tratando de incorporarse.

_—__Cam… _

—Perdóname… — le dijo este, sacando los pequeños dijes que guardaba en su bolsillo.

—_Siempre serás mi mejor amigo ni importa cuánto tiempo pase— _Dijo Milo tomándolos— _… nadie tuvo la culpa, yo sabía que no debía irme por ahí, pero lo hice… pero ahora quedas aquí y quiero que me hagan a una promesa los dos…_ — les dijo, tomando las manos de Shaina y Camus y depositando en cada uno un trozo de aquel rompecabezas de metal –_ siempre seremos tres para uno y uno para los tres… por toda la eternidad ¿de acuerdo? _

—Siempre… —dijo Camus soltando la mano de su amigo para ver el trueno de nuevo que completaba aquel hermoso corazón.

Milo observo a la pequeña y se arrodilló a su lado, dos lágrimas gruesas rodaron por sus mejillas, su pequeña, a quien no podría ver crecer.

_—__Siempre serás la mejor sorpresa._

Alessa sonrió estirando su manito para tocar las mejillas de aquel hombre que brillaba y este dejo entre sus dedos la parte del dije que en vida hubiese podido usar.

_—__Se feliz Shai… porque soy feliz de saber que dos partes de mi vivirán siempre contigo._

Shaina lloró, abrazando al espíritu, lo podía sentir, no frio, si no como una brisa cálida.

—x—

Geist no lo podía creer, primero un fantasma hablaba con su hermana, y ahora Aioros se había recostado sobre un árbol y parecía haberse quedado dormido, pero en su lugar, de pie frente a ella estaba Shura, rodeado de esa luz celeste igual a Milo, era el, estaba completamente segura, dio un par de pasos, hasta quedar cerca y con la punta de sus dedos le acaricio las mejillas, tan frías y cálidas al mismo tiempo, lloró y se acercó aún más abrazándole con miedo de que fuera a desvanecer, cerrando sus ojos y sintiéndolo.

—Lo siento tanto… yo no quería que murieras… Shura perdóname.

—_Hey…— _él la apartó y le sonrió con dolor, colocando un par de mechones tras sus orejas.

La tenía ahí, entre sus brazos como nunca más podría hacerlo, tan sensible tan frágil pero tan fuerte, sabía que era una joven con un espíritu guerrero, le tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la besó.

Geist cerro sus ojos y memorizo cada movimiento sobre su boca, cada caricia en sus mejillas con esas manos frías carentes de solidez, pero el beso, el beso viajó tanto en su cuerpo, desde su ultimo cabello hasta los dedos de sus pies, tanto había costado en vida esa osadía y ahora sería la última y primera vez que lo haría.

Shura se apartó, besando su frente ahora.

_—__Te amo… _

—Yo también te amo…

_—__Desde cada lugar del cielo, desde mi propio cielo te diré te amo cada instante de tu vida, siempre estarás aquí— _dijo trazando una equis sobre su corazón_— Geist ahora debes vivir…_

—Pero nunca te lo dije en vida yo…

_—__Yo tampoco… y perdí la oportunidad de amarte cada día… ahora… pórtate bien _

—Quiero ir contigo…

—_No… debes cuidarlo a él –_le dijo señalando a Aioros que apenas despertaba.

_—__Hora de irnos. _

Milo les interrumpió, palmeando la espalda de su amigo, ambos estaban satisfechos y aunque les dolía dejar a sus seres amados en la tierra, la vida para ellos continuaba, cuando se giraron había lágrimas, peor también una familia muy grande, y había valido la pena, luchar hasta el final para poder descansar en paz.

Una enorme luz se abrió entre la nada, obligándoles a todosa cubrir sus ojos, momento después la policía y los paramédicos llegaron al lugar, ya ellos no estaban, Aioros se incorporaba y la vida comenzaba de nuevo para todos.

Fin…

"Una vez me di cuenta que fui un amor platónico para alguien, jamás pensé en ser un amor de esos, si tan solo me hubiera dicho lo que sentía tal vez hubiese dejado de ser su amor platónico, uno nunca sabe"…

Epilogo

Diez años habían pasado desde aquel trágico día, había nacido una sola familia y ahora el recuerdo de ambos chicos fallecidos era recordado con nostalgia y paz al mismo tiempo.

—¡_Feliz cumpleaños a ti… feliz cumpleaños a ti… feliz cumpleaños Milo… que los cumplas feliz!_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y la vela con el número siete se apagó con rapidez ante el fuerte soplido del pequeño.

—Que abra el nuestro primero o de séptimo algo escuche que es buena suerte o algo así…

—Es el cumpleaños de mi sobrino no un babyshower Aioros.

Rio Geist codeando al castaño.

—Mil disculpas oficial Geist— Aioros rio con fuerza— no acostumbro asistir con frecuencia a actividades sociales.

—Perdone usted jefe.

—Te luce el azul –Aioros le acomodó el pequeño quepis sobre el cabello recogido— Shura estaría orgulloso.

Geist sonrió, abrazando con fuerza a su compañero y ahora amigo.

El caso había quedado resuelto, y Geist recibió su castigo como cómplice del acto, aun así asistir a la correccional le había valido algunos años y su buen comportamiento le había dado la oportunidad de ofertar como oficial de policía. Ahora diez años después lucia el uniforme con el cual recordaba a su amor, a quien jamás podría olvidar.

Camus se acercó y abrazo Shaina por la espalda, se habían dado una oportunidad como amigos y el amor floreció en ellos un par de años después trayendo al mundo a un pequeño a quien pusieron por nombre Milo, en honor a quien les hizo prometer vivir el uno para el otro y quien curiosamente había nacido en la fecha que todos habían dejado para celebrar la partida de Shura y Milo.

—Te amo.

Le susurro en el oído, besándole suavemente.

—Yo aún mas.

—Diez centímetros de distancia por favor, el mundo no está preparado para otro Milo…

Alessa toda una adolecente les pico las costillas, era el vivo retrato de su padre y su personalidad no se quedaba atrás.

—Hora de irnos— les dijo a todos abriendo la puerta—mi papá y Shura no esperaran todo el día solo para escucharles cantar y encenderles velas.

Fin…

gracias a todos lo que leen!

es mi primer Epilogo jajaja y ahi voy aprendiendo

bueno ha sido un gusto y muy pronto espero que me lean de nuevo


End file.
